<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Completing my role by Jhinenjaycencia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040753">Completing my role</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia'>Jhinenjaycencia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ansem the wise(Mentioned), M/M, Radiant Garden, Tears, poor braig, tag warning: possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the last thing Braig said...and saw before everything became black...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Braig &amp; Luxu (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Completing my role</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Mother of God, Braig, how the hell did you do to get those injuries?-Even complained while he helped Braig with his bandages.</p><p>-It’s the millionth time you ask that, dude! And I’ll say the same I said when I really got them: it was one of those things that appeared in Radiant Garden!</p><p>Even mumbled:</p><p>-Excuses, excuses...</p><p>Braig pretended he didn’t hear that, and after a long hour, Braig got his bandages removed and a new eyepatch on his lost eye. After looking at himself in the mirror and smirking, he said:</p><p>-Hey, it gives me some kind of roguish charm. I think my girlfriend will like this.</p><p>-Or it will repel her from the rest of her life-Even said, trying to make a joke.</p><p>-Duh, you’re so lame for jokes, man-Braig said. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. He still had to help the old coot Xehanort with his plan. Braig emited a deep sigh. “My poor girlfriend will have to wait...”, he said to himself and rolled his remaining eye. After having to stand all the medical rambling from Even, Braig exited the Castle through a tunnel to find Xehanort to start the second part of the plan. Suddenly, a cold breeze made him shiver. </p><p>-Even, if you are using your powers to scare me because I said you were lame for jokes, let me tell ya’ it isn’t funny, dude!</p><p>But no one answered. Braig shrugged and continued his way out. However, a stronger breeze surprised him, making him stop and get angry. He took his crossbows:</p><p>-Stop that, man! Come out and fight, you coward!</p><p>He aimed everywhere he could in that narrow tunnel, and the only thing he saw was a cloaked figure. It was dark in there and Braig couldn’t see the figure’s face. With a cute and innocent voice, it talked:</p><p>-Finally...I found you...</p><p>Braig blinked, surprised. Who was that figure? What did he needed? Without stopping aiming his crossbows to him, Braig said:</p><p>-Hey, you? Civilians can’t be here! Get out of here!</p><p>The figure didn’t seemed surprised to the warning, and Braig started to feel kinda angry. It talked again:</p><p>-I won’t get out of here. Not after taking the last step.</p><p>Angrily, Braig shot at him, but the bullets didn’t hurt him. “Oh, shit, just like the old coot!”, Braig thought. When he stopped, the figure was gone.</p><p>-Ha! And Master Ansem says that violence doesn’t solve anything. As if!</p><p>But he didn’t realize that the figure didn’t disappear, it teleported like smoke behind him; and, taking impulse, it threw his cold hands through Braig’s back, paralyzing him and making his crossbows to fall. Braig choked a scream and felt his legs shaking, and then, he fell onto the floor, shivering. He wanted to stand up and give that figure a punch on its stupid face, but he literally couldn’t move, or even talk. Panic and fear started growing up inside him. The figure put itself in front of Braig and, with quiet tone, said:</p><p>-Better like this. However, let me introduce myself first. I’m Luxu...and I need your body to complete my role. But don’t worry...you are my last vessel and I know how to do this without hurting you...more or less...-and emited a low chuckle. Braig felt a chill going down his spine. What will it do to him? He wanted to ask, but the only thing he could emit was scrapped sounds. Luxu kneeled right over him and covered his mouth with his left hand-If you resist, it will be more painful for you. Just let me do my job, cooperate and, later, sleep. Deal?</p><p>A tear ran down Braig’s eye. And, suddenly, Luxu’s right hand went down to Braig’s chest, grabbing his heart. An intense pain went over his body, making his legs and arms to start to convulse while more tears fell down his eye and managed to scream, sadly, against Luxu’s hand. Luxu looked at Braig’s heart while he fainted and his eye became white, and said:</p><p>-I can see all the things you have been through by looking to your heart...This castle, your friends, the people you love, your personality...All the things I need to be the perfect you...-Luxu kept looking a it for a long while until, with some magic, chains appeared around Braig’s heart, squeezing it. His body tightened, and Luxu felt unable to shatter the heart. Stroking his scarred cheek and wiping away his tears, he said-I can’t destroy you, but if I leave your heart alive, it would be bad for me...Still...you can be with me, both of us in your body. My role makes me feel so lonely, you know? Even if your heart is chained up, you still can be in your body and make me some company. However, you won’t be in control...But if you behave, I’ll be good to you, ok?</p><p>With those last words, Luxu’s heart and soul started to merge with Braig’s body while he still held his chained heart. Braig’s heart wanted to flee, but it couldn’t, and it had to stay there, watching how it sank in endless darkness. Meanwhile, as this grotesque fusion was taking place, the body convulsed again, violently, and Braig’s last word was a heartrending scream that mixed an unbearable pain and a frightening horror...</p><p>Some hours later, alarmed by the screams, the little Ienzo went there to know what happened. Even didn’t want him to go inside those tunnels, but he was worried. Did the others heard that horrible scream? He felt shocked when he saw Braig on the floor, so he ran near him and asked:</p><p>-Braig, are you ok? </p><p>Suddenly, Braig opened his eye, and Ienzo felt he dropped a heartbeat when he saw it was gold instead of dark brown. Drawing a sinister smirk on his face, he answered:</p><p>-Better than ever, kiddo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of people made their own versions of how Luxu possessed Braig, so I wanted to add my own here. I hope we'll get an official version of that in the future and let us rescue him...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>